When We were Kids
by WearwolfGirl-98
Summary: Bella ,Edward Alice Emmit Rosalie and jasper. all knew each other when they were kids. Charlie married Alice’s and Emmit’s mom when they killed Renee but when that happen once bella turned 16 she made Charlie buy a house in forks for her. E B.ALL HUMAN
1. counseling and relatives

Summery: Bella ,Edward Alice Emmit Rosalie and jasper

Summery: Bella ,Edward Alice Emmit Rosalie and jasper. all knew each other when they were kids. Charlie married Alice's and Emmit's mom when they killed Renee but when that happen once bella turned 16 she made Charlie buy a house in forks for her. E+B.ALL HUMAN

Chapter one: counseling

Beep Beep beep. Grate another wonderful morning in this wonderful little town. Note the sarcasm. Well at least its sunny out what a change for once that means when I pick up Alice and Emmit I'll use the F-250 that I got raised three feet off the ground.

"Wait Charlie didn't send my to do list this morning" I yelled to an empty three stories house. Oh no he did send me a message 'Bella call me' it read.

"bella" Charles said I forgot its Charles not Charlie

"Hey dad so whats up." I said

"Well I got a counselor for you the appointment is at 12 bella please go." He pleaded

"Dad I don't want to I said I'm fine."

"Isabella go at least once I'm paying for it."

"fine!"

"So bella whats this I hear that you tore down the little house and built a knew one with a two story garage." He said

"Okay fine I didn't like the house so I built a new one and got it decorated plus its four if you include the basement. Soooo how's Cali and the movie doin plus I need more money if Alice is coming to live with me."

" I put in a few million in your account so don't worry now go get dressed and go to the meeting and pick up your brother and sister." He ordered

"Step brother and sister plus there mom is dead she died three months ago. I've known them all my life as friends and then poof you marry there mother." I said "Good bye" I added and hung up.

So time to take a shower. so I got up and went to my walk-in closet and got my black pants suit and blue silk shirt and my knee high heeled pointy boots and put it on the chair that I have in here and got my toiletries and went to the bathroom. When I got out I got dressed and went down to the garage.

"Lets see the Ferrari or the pick up.Well its Alice so the pick up." I said allowed

"Exuse me you Isabella Swan?" some cute guy said

"yes I'm Isabella." I responded

"oh we have two cars for you from Emmit and Alice Brandon Swan." He said

"Okay just leave then on the drive way and give me the keys." I ordered and he did as I said

I was on the road to Seattle to go my counseling then pick up my relative-friends when a stupid Volvo cut me off so I honked and he got off and I turned on the radio.

"Hello Seattle its Monday the first day of spring brake April 14 and its 11:47 in the morning" the dude said .grate there going to start with shout outs so time to turn of the radio plus I'm already here.so I got down and went to a very nice building and went up to a receptionist.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan Charles Swan made an appointment for me." I said

"Yes well here we are have a seat on the couch an Mrs.Shaw would be in a minute ." the receptionist said and left me I the room.

"Hello Bella I'm Cindy Shaw your father called me and said that I should see you." She said

"I guess" was all that I said as I sat on the couch

"How about we start from when you were 12." She suggested

"Okay well here it goes." I said then I began my story. "Well nothing happen when I was 12 I was a very happy kid went to privet school in California cuz Charles Swan the big time movie producer couldn't stand live in forks anymore so we moved down there he was married to my mom Renee everything was normal until I was 14." I said but then I couldn't go any further

"Keep going I know its hard to remember the past" she said

"Well I was up in my room doing my home work just pacing really cuz I was done so I heard my mom moan I thought it was her and my dad they had that tendency of doing it where ever. So I put on some music then I heard two gun shots then I went down to what it was but then I noticed that my mom was dead so I screamed and ran up stairs and HE ran up for me but I pushed the panic button and the cops were on there way but he attacks me in my room and raped me then he was about to shoot me but a cop shot him in the head and he landed on me!" I yelled at the end sobbing hard in to my hands

"oh my god I'm so sorry ." she said "can you keep going or should we stop." She added

"I'm okay well after a year of her death Charles married Emily Brandon my two best friends mother but after a year of being together they diagnosed her with Leukemia and only gave her about a few months to live but they were wrong she died three months ago. oh but once I turned 16 and got my license I ordered my dad to move me to forks and he did so I've been living by myself for a year now and My Best friends slash Brother and sister are going to be here in SHIT 40 minutes." I said man I didn't know it was this late its 4:10 man they were going to arrive at five.

"I'm sorry I have to go I'll call you for a next appointment well maybe." I said

Then ran to the truck and sped off to the air port and made it with 20 minutes to spare and reached in to my glove compartment and did my make up midnight blue eye shadow with black liner and some blush and then some clear lip-gloss. Then took of my blazer and left on the silk spaghetti strap shirt and ran in to the gate were they were going to becoming out of I only had 10 minutes ands they would becoming out of there.

"BELLA!!" I heard some one call my name it was

"ALICE!!" I yelled back then I heard Emmit trying to imitate us

"BELLA!!" he yelled like a girl

We all ran into each other and hugged and people that were passing thought we were crazy because of the way that they were looking at us. Well if I was them I would at us because we were hugging and jumping up and down .

"Oh my god Bella you look amazing," Alice said looking at me from head to toe

"Yeah bella what happen to the little bobbles girl that we learned to love." Emmit said

"Ha ha very funny Emmit now lets get the luggage and go home." I said and went to baggage claim

And the only baggage that was circling was two duffle bags that were emits and like 9 big Louis Vaton suit cases and 3 pretty huge Prada suit cases. I called a guy to help with the suit cases.we walked out to my F-250 and Emmit went and kissed it like it was his own.

"Bella this is a beautiful truck look the wheel goes to _my_ thighs its huge I know who would love it Rosalie would love this," he said

"Wait what do you mean Rosalie Cullen Japer's twin sister Edwards sister." I said shocked

"Um bella I'm hungry lets go eat." Alice said

"Sure what do you guys want we can go in to town to forks Pizzeria or Port Angels and have Italian in La Bella Italia." I said

"Pizza" Alice and Emmit said in unison

"Okay then pizza it is but first we are going to leave your things at the house and show you your room well floors." I said


	2. The house and the Pizzeria

Chapter two: The house and the old gang

**Hey guys well this is my 3****rd**** story I'm so happy well yeah any wayz fill in bella works there as a bar dancer like in the movie coyote ugly.**

**Ages**

**Bella:19**

**Emmit:21**

**Alice:19**

**Edward:19**

**Rose:21**

**Jasper:21**

Chapter two: The house and the Pizzeria

20 minutes later

"We are here." I yelled to a sleeping Alice and Emmit

"WOW! Bella this place is huge" Alice said

"yeah were are going to take the elevator so Emmit get the stuff down. and well meet you in the elevator," I said

"okay well leave Emmit in his floor that is the basement which is sound proof by the way and as a gift from me I installed a striper pole cuz Alice told me you have girls over a lot." I said

And the doors open and Emmit was in complete shock. "So do you like it?" I asked

"like it more like love it well leave me alone to unpack." He said

"okay use the stairs when we call you so you don't get com fused oh and I didn't bother in putting any separate room in here cuz well I ran out of money. Joke I thought for you this was big enough." I said and went to leave Alice in her floor

"Here we are." I said and the doors opened

"which one is my room?" Alice asked

"Down this way and the last door to the right." I said and we pulled her luggage with us to the room and when she opened the door she screamed with happiness.

" I love it bella its huge and the closet its perfect." She screamed

"Yeah I glad you love it because mines the same except in blue. Plus the bathroom is huge and a spa it has a gauzy ." I squealed

"I'm so going to love it her." Alice said as she sat on her golden sheets

"Alice why did you guys move out here." I asked

"Well because one the Cullens are in forks and Emmit didn't want to leave Rose so there's that oh and I didn't want o leave Jasper and Dad didn't want to make a payment on the apartment and we wanted to live with you." She explained

"okay cool well lets go eat some pizza." I said

"Cool let me call Emmit by cell." She said

"it works one way noise from out here goes in there but nothing come out oh my goodness I got and X box 360 and a PS-3 even a WII." I sang happily in the living room then I heard Emmit coming up.

"No freaking way you have them" he asked like a kid in the candy store

"Yes and a 70 inch plasma flat screen mounted on the wall. See" I is aid as I pointed to the TV

"COOL" he yelled

"Kay lets go the garage my car needs a breather." I said as we went walking to the garage once I opened it Alice noticed her car and went strait to it

"My baby." Alice yelled

"Come here big daddy." Emmit yelled at that one I had to bust out laughing

"Wow bella I didn't know you were in to the whole sports motorcycle thing what are they Yamaha and Suzuki?" Emmit asked

"yeah how did you know." I asked

"Alice told me" he said

" well you guys have a choice of my Ferrari or Emmit can take the yellow Suzuki and mw the Blue Yamaha and Alice the red Yamaha." I said

"Bikes" they said in unison

"Thought so keys on the ignition and the helmets are on the shelf above Emmit yours is over there." I said pointing to the lime green helmet I stole from him

"So you took it. And I accused Jasper of taking it." He said

"Okay now lets go its 7 and I'm hungry plus they are they Rose texed me and said they got there 10 minutes ago." Alice said

"Fine lets go you guys remember the way right." I asked

"Yes bella." The said. I so I put on my leather jacket and helmet and took the bike out side and waited till they did to.

"Lets go." I said and burned rubber

When we got to the pizzeria we parked the bikes and I noticed a very familiar Volvo so I went in side helmet and all and took it off when I walked in side.

"hey Ang can I get a table for three next to them please." I said

"Sure so are theses your relatives?" She asked as Emmit and Alice walked in the door.

"Yeah this is Emmit and this is Alice guys this is Angela my job partner." I said

"Hey so shall we ." she said and walked us over next to the Cullens

"Guys sit with us." Jasper hollered

"Come on bella can we." Alice said

"Fine.Ang over here." I said

"Kay what kind of pizza do you guys want?" she asked

" the usual but small and a coke.you guys?" I asked

"yeah well have a large pepperoni." Emmit said

"Hey Bella you gonna work today?" Angela asked

"Have the day off why?" I asked

"We need you to fill in you are no longer a fill in you are one of us now." She said

"Really cool. so did she finally quite or get fired ." I asked

"Both first fired then she quite so I guess you eat then get changed and well start in 20" she said and left.

"Hey bella is that you.?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah Rose it's me." I said

"omg you so totally changed and look boobs." She said

"Hey jasper hey Edward." I said to them

"Hey bella you work here." Jasper asked

"yeah why if you want to see in 20 come to the bar part of the restaurant." I said

"So what do you do here ." Edward asked

"if you want to know you have to stay oh I might as well get changed now so be right back guys nice to see you again." I said and left to get changed

Edwards pov

"so Edward what do you think of our little bella?" Emmit asked me

"Ummm well….shes hot…and changed a lot but I still see her as my best best friend that she always was." I responded what was I supposed to say I love her I want her I need her. Not even as a dare I would say that because I would so mean it.But I don't know how she feels about me.

"So are we staying to see what bella's job is--" Rose got cut off by bella and what she was wearing

Bella's pov

I changed in to my jeans and kaki colored muscle shirt with my black cowgirl hat. I think I surprised them with what I was wearing

"Hey guys so can you guess or are you going to wait. wow more guys here today then last time." I stated

"Pizza is here" Angela said "Finally found the hat." She added

"yeah you found it thank god I went to Seattle to get this hat." I said

"guess who had it that's why I found it." She said and set the pizza on the stool thingy

"here is yours girl" she said

"Oh give me the check its on me and get these guy one more." I said

"Thanks bella." they said

"Bella its time." Angela said

"Kay I'll be there in a bit." I said and Angela went to the bar

"so you comin or what?" I said

"Yeah be there in a bit."Rose said

"cool." I said and went to the bar

"Alright you men ready to see the girls." Rich announced

"Ready bella remember no more then 4 shots for your self." Angela reminded me

"yes thank you." I said and then The Devil goes down to Georgia went on and we started to dance that only lasted about 8 minutes I had 5 shots then we all got down and started to give the guys there free shot of the night.

"Wow bella I didn't know you were are a bar dancer." Rose said

"Yeah it keeps money in my bank account I only do this Mondays and Tuesdays and now Fridays." I said

"so bella are you ready to go home?" Emmit asked

"Yeah lets go.Hey how about you guys stay over I have an indoor pool heated its spring brake how bout it.?" I asked

"Sure why not." Edward said. " So we can catch up and play some drinking games.and Card games." He added.

**Hey hope you guys will like this story I do. well they that it is going in my head I do like it so far.**


	3. the first night and the job

Chapter three: the first night

**I have the cars in my** **profile. check them out but your going to copy paste them to the search bar.**

Chapter three: the first night

Edward's pov

"Cool let me change and Emmit get my helmet and Alice can you come with me to the bike I need to get something out of the bike that I can change in." Bella said

"Sure bella I'll go." Alice responded and they left out the door.

"So Eddie what do you think about my lill sis now that you saw her doing her thing I didn't even know that." Emmit said

"Well she did look hot but I only see her as my best best friend nothing else." I said 'not true you moron' my self conciseness said to me

"Be right back guy Emmit my helmet." Bella said and went to were she had to go to get changed.

"So Edwardhow have you been I haven't seen you since you ran after Bella witch was like what three years ago." Alice said

"I didn't run after her plus I've been living in Portland OREGON not Washington." I said

"Really I thought you were still in Cali not Oregon." Bella said behind me

"Wow Bella where did you get that suit it looks HOT." Rosalie said to bella and I had to admit it she did look hot.

"Thanks Rose got it specially made I even have one for weapons." Bella responded but I didn't get it.

"Wait I'm hungry are we really going to let a pizza go to waist." Emmit said

"No we don't have to here hang on." Bella said and went to the kitchen got a box for the pizza and hers and packed it

"Ready hey Edward do you mind taking it I can't drive and hold the box." She said with a cute simile that she I loved but now it made me go week at the knees I know that sounds girly but it did.

"Sure--" I was going to say more but Angela called bella.

"Bella your cloths that you wore to day." She yelled

"Alright be right there. here Ed-man take this." She said sticking out the pizza towards me and she went and got her cloths and came back "Shut up Angela!!" she yelled back at her friend that was laughing her ass off

"Now are you ready to go?" Jasper said

"Yes, Emmit my helmet please." She said and got her helmet "Lets go." She said and went out side and straight to her bike.

"Wow Bella you got NOX I've looking every where for it where did you get it." Rose said checking out the bike

"Let me guess daddy bought it for you." I said

"Shut up Edward." Bella said as she punched me and hard

"OW! Where did you learn how to punch?" I said rubbing the spot on my shoulder

"You know here and there you pick up a few things." She said as she got on her bike and put her helmet on and started the bike "Lets go people!" she yelled so we all ran to where we supposed to go and she was waiting for us in the entrance and man the way her ass stook up it just made me pitch a tent.

"DAMIT!!" I yelled

"You know I don't think that Bella would like it very much if she found out that her ass got you happy." Jasper sated

"Your happy Edward." Rosalie yelled

"Shut up plus what's that sound." I said. That's when I noticed that that we were at her house it look like ours but in an ivory color then bella came next to the window and I rolled it down.

"Kay park it down the ramp next to mine and when your in there you might see a familiar truck." She said and opened the garage and there it was the huge ford truck that I almost got squashed by.

"Dude it was bella." Jasper said

"Nah you think Jaz." Rosalie said

"Okay where did she say down the ramp and next to her…" I couldn't finish my sentence because of Rose's scream

"AHHHH!!.its a Ferrari they are only Italian cars." She said as she literally jumped to the car that is bellas and of course jasper went to see the Harley Davidson and the Black Yamaha that she had in her work area and I got out.

"So you think they like them." Bella said from beside me

"Yeah so when did you get the car and the bikes.?" I asked

"Well I got the Blue yama first when I moved here then the Red yama. when I was 17 then I decied on a truck so I got my babe then the Ferrari that same year then at 18 and I got the yellow Suzuki, recently got the Harley.2008 by the way." She said

"Wow. i didn't know that you were into cars like rose." I said

"Is more like an obsession. Lets go in side guys time to party.!" Bella exclaimed

Bella's pov

So we went in side and settled in the bar and Emmit immediately went behind the bar to check out if there was and Tequila and then he realized that there wasn't.

"Bella you have no alcohol." He said

"How bout you take Rose in my babe and some since you guys are 21." I suggested from the couch.

"Cool where are the keys?" he said as he gave rose his hand to jet up.

"on the wooden where all the keys should go look for the one that says babe and that's those." I said and they left

"So bella I've been meaning to ask you when did you make new the place cuz last time I was here it was a simple little house with only two rooms and one bathroom." Alice said

"Well they finished two months ago. and then I got a professional to design the rooms. But not emits." I said

"Bella lets get a tour of the house you haven't even shown me the hole house." Alice said

"Sure lets start with the basement well Emmit's room." So we got up and went down to his Floor.

"Well here we are all of this is his room his stripper pole. and his bathroom over in that door." I said

"Wow bella Jacuzzi bath tub and a stem shower. wow where did you get the money." Jasper said

"Dad." I said

"Oh so why a striper pole." Edward said

"good work out for me and I thought his girl would like it so are they I mean Rose and Emmit still going out." I Asked

"wow bella show us some moves." Alice said

"Not in this out fit." I said pointing to the biking suit

"Fine next stop." Jasper said .

So I showed them the rest of the house except my room well the third floor I just told them that my room was on Alice's floor and I winked at her to keep it quiet. so Alice showed them to the living room and I went to changed in to my black b-ball shorts and a black muscle shirt. Then when I went down stairs and noticed that Emmit and Rose were here.

"Finally you come down." Emmit said

"So were are we going to stay I mean what room." Rosalie asked

"Well rose baby you can stay with me all week." Emmit said

"Sure." Was all she said

"What about US." jasper said

"Well you can stay with me Jazzy." Alice said

"I knew it you are going out. For how long." I yelled at Alice

"Shit! Um a year he even proposed. And Emmit is marrying Rose." She sang like a canary

"ALICE!!" Emmit said

"hey if I'm going down your going down with me." She said

"I'm not mad I'm so happy." I said

"Well that leaves me." Edward said

"Edward get the things out of the car to settle down." Rose said

"fine." He said and walked to the kitchen to head to the garage

"I'll go with you." I yelled after him

"hey so whats this I hear that you are living in Portland?" I asked him

"Well its was for a year to wait for rose and japer. and then my foks are coming down on Monday." He said

"So you livin in Forks now." I said

"Yep." He said and popped the trunk and we got the things out.

"Well I guess Rose first right." I said

"Heck yeah." And we took the short cut to Emmit's room and dropped her bags off.then we dropped Jaspers things at Alice's. by using the elevator.

"SO me next." He said

"Yes you get the third floor the guest floor." I said and went out when the doors opended and went to the room next to mine. When he put his things down he started laughing.

"Oh my god bella remember when we were kids that we were running From Emmit and when we hoped the fence your skirt got caught and you where hanging by your skirt." He said and I busted out laughing

"And remember when we were kids on Halloween you decided to be a black thug and were about to jet jumped cuz we went to the wrong neighborhood and almost got jumped but when we started to run away you tripped over your pants and fell on your face." I said laughing my ass off

"Well at the moment it wasn't funny but now it is." He said laughing

"Come on lets go to the others I bet they want to get the drinking on." I said and we raced each other to the elevator. Wow I've gotten fast thank to my other job.

"there you are." Every body said

"Now lets start drinking." Emmit said

"First lets all just take five shots each." I said and we did "now lets play I never." I added after the shots.

"Alice Start." Rose said

"okay, I never had Sex."she said And all of us had a shot

"Wow." Alice said. "Kay rose."

"I never used a guy or girl shamelessly." She said and we all took drinks. "Bella." She added

"I never ran away." I said and only me and Edward drank. "Jasper." I added

"I never masturbated for the heck of it." He said and Emmit took a drink

"Gross Em." Me and Alice said.

"Edward." Emmit said

"I never kissed the guy or girl that I really liked. Beside my fiancé " he said and it was me and him who took a drink.

We continued till there were 3 empty bottles and six full ones.

"Alright kiddies time to go to bed." I said it was 3 a.m

"Sno." Alice said "less pay gain." She said really drunk.

"Alice lets go." I said as jasper how was drunk but not as drunk as her helped her up.

"Bella why aren't you drunk?" he asked as we headed to the elevator.

"Well jasper Drinking's my job it takes me a lot to get drunk.I'm a bit tipsy though" I said as we got inside.

"Hold the elevator" Edward said and came in. so we stopped at Alice's Floor then at mine.

"so good night and se you in the morning." I said and he left to his room

And I put the elevator to go down to the main floor to clean up.Rose and Emmit were still down here.

"Bella I want you to be my maid of honor it only makes sense because Edward it the best man." She said drunkly

"C'mon Rose let got to our room." Emmit said and carried her Fireman style.So I stated to clean up I threw away the bottles then I got a message on my work blackberry.

Job: Owens, Shane

Price: 1/2 million

Where: 258 Blossom ct. Port angels

Comments: Very rich **the enemy** be careful was one of you mothers Killers fourth to last assignment. Have till 6 pm.

It read. so I took the black berry and ran up the stairs to my room I got changed quickly in to the other suit that I have. then went to the hidden door in my study and packed my silent guns and went to the garage to get my black bike and I felt like some one was watching me but ignored it and went to do my job.

I Was watching him then I was going to shoot my gun but then I noticed he went out back so I claimed on the tree and went on the roof I landed behind him and. Crack went his little measly neck finally the last man that killed my mother is dead.So I went running to my bike and typed in the blackberry.

JOB DONE.and sped off home.

**Who would have guessed Bella a hit man well yeah there is that but she is retiring so don't worry no more killing would be involved hats how she got the extra money for cars. And bike.**

**Love **

**-98**


	4. the secret is out

Chapter 4 day two

Chapter 4 the secret is out

Edwards pov.

Man I wonder what Bella was doing leaving at two I the morning. I thought to my self so might as well look around what is on this floor. So I walked and started off with the room next to me. When I walked in I noticed that the room is lived in the bed was metal with four poles sticking out and they looked entwined with bronze roses on them. then where the where the head board should of gone there were the worlds that staied in my head ever since she told them to me.

_Never Dwell On the past,_

_Live up the present and,_

_Look forward to the feature_

It read in gold writing that made the midnight blue walls stand out more.then on one wall it was full of pictures and then I noticed one the last picture that me and bella took at the city fair the one were she kissed my cheek. Then I knew that this was Bella's room then a door down stairs closed witch meant leave. So I went down stairs to the kitchen and Bella was there.

"What are you doing?" I said and she turned around and pointed a gun at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I get paranoid around this time probably cuz of the sleep that I didn't get." She said and put the gun in her boot.

"So whats with the gun." I asked

"Nothing really there was a brake in a few weeks ago and well I'm always protected." She answered

"So are you tired at all." I asked

"Nope wide awake." She said while she took a sip of her red wine. "Want some." She added

"No thanks." I answered

"So my time to ask questions, what are you doing up." She asked

"Insomnia, Had it for 4 years now, and I ran out of sleeping pills." I answered her

"What kind do you take I may have some I have insomnia too." She said

"Lunesta." I said

"Yep have those well its too late now its already six. So what to shoot some guns?" she asked

"Umm sure let me get dressed and shower." I said

"Why we can just go for a dip afterwards." She said.

"One more question. Where did you go a few hours ago?" I asked

Bella's pov

"You know being Jane Smith." I said. Shit wrong wrong why did I say that he might catch on.

"Oh, oh okay so lets get changed." He said and went to the stairs and I followed.

"So why did you say that you lived on the second floor." He said

"Oh… umm…. well no reason." I said stammering

"Here we are. nice room by the way." He said and went in .

"SHIT!!" I yelled and went to the balcony in my room. "SHIT…SHIT…THIS IS YOUR FAULT GOD YOU HAVE IT OUT FOR ME.!!" I screamed to the heavens. Then went back in and quickly went to my pants section of my closet and some loose jeans and went to the muscle shirt section and got a white one. Then I went to my bathing suit section and got my favorite swim suit color midnight blue with rime stones on it. I quickly got changed and went to put on my converse and went out the door but stopped in mid step.

"Ready and don't worry god doesn't have it out for you its Clockwork not god." He said

"Thanks but it's not helping, lets get some guns first and then we go to the shooting range. Out back is that cool with you." I said

"Cool with me." He said and we walked in to my study "Nice looks just like my Dads except for the keyboard and the guitar." He added

"Yeah I know but uncle Carlisle doesn't have one of these." I said as I opened the door to my secret stash.

"Wow what are you a hit man." He said

"Yes." I simply said got three guns plus the silent shooters that I already had and went to my desk.

"Wait what." Edward said.

"Yes I said now lets make breakfast and then we can go." I said and went out. Then he came out with a puzzled look on his face. "You closed it right." I asked

"Yes I did." He responded so we went and did Emmit's favorite Breakfast chocolate pancakes and bacon that Edward did and eggs sliced some ham, fresh squeezed OJ, then some coffee and beagles with cream of cheese. so we sat down to eat.

I got a beagle with C-cream and coffee and sat down at the island. "So are you going to talk to me or shall we just give the silent treatment." I sated

" I can't believe it you kill for a living. why." he said

"I was mad with the world I joined in when I moved here and now I'm going to retire three more jobs and I'm done." I said

"But why." He said

"I was mad that they killed my mother. and then raped me." I said with a single tear coming down my face.

"What! They raped you." He said furious

"Yes nobody know please don't say anything." I pleaded

"Okay but just as long as you tell me ever thing." He said

"Deal no lets go its 9 and we should get going." I said

"WHAT smells good." Emmit yelled "MMM…Bella's cooking is the best.What did you make?" He added

"Your favorite including the bacon." I said coldly

"You made bacon bella." Rose said

"No Edward did you know I don't eat that." I said pointing to it.

"Bella you cooked I so missed you cooking." Alice said hugging me

"Hey guys I'm going to the shooting range out back with Edward there are beers in the frig, to cure the hang over." I said getting up.

"Thanks Bella!" They all yelled in unison.

"Your welcome." I said back me and Edward walking to the shooting rage that I made in the woods. When we walked in Edward was surprised because there were six rows for shooting.

"Wow I didn't know you were this mad." He said

"Ha ha very funny. Now let put on some music thank god I have the day off of work." I said and walked to the stereo system and pressed play and Saliva, I walk alone, Came out.

"Scream rock, I like it." Edward said as I handed him his gun, then shot it man he sucked.

"let me help you." I said so I went in front of him and put my back side to his front man it felt right.

"Here hold the gun right now with both hands cuz Ed-man you suck." I said laughing.

"Ha ha just help me." He said and i looked up and our faces were only inches apart and turned around quickly

"Okay use your index finger not your middle finger now remember these are silent so you don't have to flinch and expect a sound." I said then he did it and got a bulls eye he got it. then we did this for about an hour or two and we decided to head back to the house to the others.

**Hey guys well her is another chapter I'll try to post up more during the week so just tell me how I'm doing and I'll keep writing.Oh and bacon is not bella's favorite just in case you didn't get it.**

**Love **

** -98**


	5. meeting the gang and the arrangements

Chapter 5 Meeting the Gang

Chapter 5 meeting the gang and the arrangements

Bella's pov.

When we walked in the gang was at the living room and Alice and Rose got me by the shoulders and went for the stairs.

"Okay we can go to my room. But just let mw walk." I pleaded

"Fine." Rose said As we walked to my room.

As we entered Alice was shocked along with Rose. "You likes I did it my self." I said as I sat on my bed

"Wait what? You decorated this room and you put the saying on the wall." Alice said

"yep the only room in this entire house that I decorated." I said

"Bella who is this guy that your kissing?" Rosalie asked

"the Blue frame one."I asked

"Yes the one with little red harts." She said

"He picked out the frame not me." I stated

"Let me see, Let me see." Alice said . "Bella you never told me you had a boyfriend."

"You never told me you two were engaged." I said _Ha it bit you in the ass Alice._ I thought.

"that sure bit us in the ass." Rose said "So what's his name?" She added

"Chase Collins. He's 22 turning 23 in May I trained him when I worked as a Boxing instructor." I lied Well I did train him but not in boxing more like in the art of killing.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, The phone rang and I went to the intercom "Man I need to jet a phone in this room." I said and pressed the button for the living room. "Emmit its bella can you get that please." I said

"Sure I will." He responded

"lets go down and see who it is." Alice said as we went down stairs

"bella it some Chase guy he is thinking I'm Charles cuz he called me sir." Emmit boomed in the house Oh poor Chase so I took the phone away from him and answered it.

"Hey baby what's up." I said

"Nothing just getting lonely I saw you come in to the bar and you know what the rules are no boyfriends allowed when you perform." He said

"So you were there I felt some on watch me when I walked in." I said

"Speaking of walking in who was those two people who walked in with you?" Chase asked

"Well they are my brother and sister why do you ask are you getting jealous." I said

"No bella I'm not getting jealous but I did get kind of mad cuz that guy with bronze hair wouldn't stop looking at you." He said

"Don't worry he only a friend hey come over and meet the gang so we can swim some then go out to eat." I suggested.

"Sure I'll be there in about 30 minutes or so." He said

"Okay see you later by baby love you." I Said

"Love you too. bye." he said then hung up.

"So who is this Chase guy?" Emmit and Edward said in unison

"God I'm a grown woman I can date who ever I want." I said

"No you can't." Edward said sternly. Wow I thought Emmit would say that but not Edward

"Why can't I." I said

"Because he's not good enough for you." He said

"too bad you'll meet him in like 25 minutes now go get you bathing suits cuz we are swimming." I said and the girls followed me to my room.

Once in side the girls came up too me. " So what dose he look like." Rose said

"Well he is as tall as Edward, His hair is as longs as Edwards but he has your hair color Rose." I said as I pushed the control to open the cosset "Go to the far back and pick a bathing suit." I said and they did.

"So keep going he sounds dreamy." Alice said

"So he's a cop, and is buff, eye like well they change color with what he wears but I love it when the are this bluish green." I said

"Sounds like a dangerous combination." Rose said and I noticed that she and Alice had on Swim suits already

"SO you ready to go swim now cuz by the looks of the clock he should be here any minute." Alice said

So we walked down stairs and I noticed Edward at the door and when I went to see I saw a very mad Chase on the other side of the thresh hall.

"thank you Edward I got it from here." I said and he left "What was that all about.".

"He is a ass hole." Chase said

"Are you frustrated?" I said as I hugged him.

"Bella not now plus you have family over." He said as he wrapped him arms around me.

"Fine but you owe me after the swim. We go to my room" I said

"Fine." He said and went in side straight to the pool

"Hey guys this is Chase Collins my boyfriend." I said as I rubbed it in Edwards face.

"Chase this is. Rosalie, Alice and over there the big guy that answered the phone is Emmit Fiancé of Rose and next him is Jasper and he is engaged to my sister Alice.and youknowEdward." I said quickly

"Nice to meet you all Bella my mother says hi." He said

"thank tell her I say hi too well lets start swimming." I said

After about three hours of Edward glaring at Chase and swimming we went to sit and lounge around at the chairs. I sat in front of Chase and he wrapped a huge beach towel around us and kept messing around with my chest .

"Stop it Chase." I said

"Yes Chase stop it." Edward said

"What the hell is wrong with you man? What did I ever do to you?" Chase asked

"Let's talk out side." Edward said

"Fine by me." Chase said

"Chase doesn't hurt him." I said sternly.

"I wont Bella trust me." He said and left to find Edward

Edwards POV

"Let's talk out side." I said

"Fine by me." Chase said

"Chase doesn't hurt him." Bella said sternly.

"I wont Bella trust me." He said and left to catch up with me

"What do you want to talk about." He said

"Your not good enough for her." I said

"Yes I am. she doesn't deserve the life that she is in." He said

"I know every thing." I said to him

"you know that she is a hit person?" Chase asked

"Yes she told me this morning." I answered

"So you know that I was the one that put her up for retirement. and that I cleared her name in millions of attacks that were designated to kill her right and that not after Thursday of next week I will be six feet under because of what I did." He said

"No I didn't know that." I said shocked

"So you also don't know that people paid 5 million dollars just to see her dead and that they would pay 10 billion dollars to see her father dead." He said

"NO I… I didn't know but how did you do all that stuff." I asked

"My father is her boss and I pleaded to her that he retire her but when he gave her the retirement paper the next day he got shot and I took over the company." He explained

"Look I'm sorry its just that I've known bella all my life ever since I was in the whom. Our mothers were best friends." I said "And I care about her," I added

" I know she told me but I want you to give her something when I'm gone I have arranged that on next Thursday flowers be delivered here to her and explaining every thing in this letter I want you to give it to her." He said as he handed me a letter

"She will go to my mother and offer her money to pay the bills because my parents are divorced she has nothing but my brother and sister. My mother will give you a letter from me on that day that you go with her and every thing will be explained in that letter. " He said

"Okay that means friends now cuz we only want the best for her." I said

"Only if you want." He said

"Friends." I said and went back to the Gang

Bella's pov

"SO what did you guys talk about?" I asked when Chase came back

"Nothing well he doesn't hate me that am for sure well not any more. Well I was wondering about that one little promise you made me earlier." He said in to my ear

"Really and what about that little promise?" I asked

"Well you sill owe me." He said and before I could answer he threw me over his shoulder and went running for my room. When we got there he placed me on my bed gently and started kiss me on the neck and up to my jaw then to my lips then down to the middle of my breast and all the way down and removed my bikini and very slowly started to play with my clit with his fingers. Then to my surprise I felt some thing wet and mushy then realized that it was his tongue.

1 hour later

"so are we going out to eat or I make us something to eat." I said

"Sorry Bella as much as I love your cooking I have to go I got a tex about a job some police man got sick and I need to fill in." Chase said but he really meant 'got to go kill some one Bella love you'.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said

When I opened the door I saw the silver Lamborghini that he said he was going to get.

"AHHHH!!" I yelled

"Bella whats wrong ..WOW!!" Rose said

"You got it." I asked Chase

"Yep I'm going to give it to Jane when the time is right." He said but was looking at Edward for some odd reason

"well I really got to now so bye bella." He said and kissed me on the lips and said "Remember your saying that you have on the wall and let people in your hart like you did to me. Remember I love you." He said and left for his job to get done.

Hey I know that I'm going to put Bella threw that but I wanted her to go threw some pain so she can let Edward heal it up the prob. on Chapter 7 is when his incident happens **NEXT CHAPTER IS MONDAY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL FOE ALL OF THEM well Rose Jasper and Emmit got to Seattle but you know what I mean.**

**And I'm Starting school my self tomorrow I'll try to start writing the next chapter but I will. **

**Love**

** -98**


	6. 1st day of school & the amusement

Chapter 6 First day of Regular school

Chapter 6 1st day of school & the amusement

Bella's pov

"Alice come on we have to go Edward said that he will meet us there." I called from the other side of the door.

"I'm ready." She came out in a mini skirt and a light weight sweater

"You do know that it is raining out side." I said

"Oh yeah but we are mainly in side so might as well make a god impression." She said and walked up the stairs to get her backpack from my study so I decided to walk down stairs and got my things ready.

"READY." She sang threw the house.

"Okay lets go so what do you want the truck or car." I asked her

"Truck." She said

"so lets go and we are going to be late if we don't leave now." I said and we both walked into the garage and I got the keys to the truck and I hooked up my phone to the radio and it stated ringing.

"Hello." I said

"Hey bella so ready for your first day of school.?" Chase asked

"Look I already did this I already graduated from high school in Cali why do I have to do this." I said as I turned the corner to the school.

"It's just how it is here in Washington." He said as I parked in the slot next to Edward.

"Hey chase baby I got to go I'm here at the parking lot so see you tomorrow night." I said

"Yeah I'll call you and baby remember I love you and let people in like you did to me." He said and hung up so I unhook it and put it in my pocket and got my things and Edward opened the door for me.

"Hey there." He said

"Hey how bout you help Alice." I suggested

"Okay." He said and helped Alice and I got out and once she closed the door I locked it.

"So off to the office we go." he said with a fake smile on his face. so we entered the office and went up to the lady behind the deck.

"Hi I'm Isabella and this is Alice Swan and Edward Cullen." I said "We are new here." I added

"Oh yes you're the ones that are 19 while every one is 17 here." She said

"May I ask why?" Edward asked

"Well to be honest Mr. Swan paid off the school for you 3 to come here at your age." She said

"Oh okay well can we just have our classes." I said getting mad.

"Here you go have a nice day." She said and we left and before we walked out

I said " I dought it."

"Well what are your classes." Alice asked

"Calculus, English Ap, Ap Chemistry, Ap Spanish, Lunch, PE, Medical science." Edward read aloud

"Ap Chemistry, English.Ap, Ap Spanish, Calculus, Lunch , Mechanics, Pe." I read aloud

" Man this suck I have no classes with you." Alice said

"What do you have just read aloud." I said to her

"Intro to Calculus, English Ap, Spanish Ap, PE, Lunch, Fashion, chemistry." She said

"Alice you have two classes with Bella." Edward stated avoided

"We all have a class together." I stated "Lets see go and see where the classes are we still have 10 minutes before the bell rings." I added

"Fine." They both said

**10 minutes later.**

I walked in to the first back seat that that I saw and some guy that appeared to look 16 came up to me.

"So your Bella. You look nothing like Charles Swan." He said "By the way I'm Mike Newton." He added

"Hi." I said and turned around

"O.M.G look Jess its Charles daughter Bella Swan." Some stuck up bitch said

"Hi I'm Lauren and this is Jessica we are the rulers of this school you want to join us." The wanabe blond told me.(Lauren) I just turned and gave them my back and they ran out of the class as soon as the teacher came in._ 'I knew it they weren't smart enough for this class.'_ I thought.

That class went by in blur and when the bell rang I went to my next classes until lunch where I met up with Edward and Alice.

"Finally Alice have you been getting the OMG your Charles's daughter crap that I have." I asked

"Yes some girl named Jessica I think it was wanted mw to join her a lunch." She stated

"Move bitch." Lauren said and pushed me in to some food that was on a table.

"Look hoe what the fuck did I ever do to you." I screamed at her.

"Talk about being the some what quiet child." I heard Edward say to Alice

"you turned your back on us that is something you never do.cuz like guy want us and like girls want to be us." She said

"So you think I want to be you." I asked

"Yes its Forks Law." Jessica said

"This is going to be good." Alice whispered to Edward.

I stood up on the table and called every one attention.

"can I have every ones attention please!!" I yelled

"How many of you want to get Jessica and Lauren and wanabe her." I asked the students they all raised there hands

"So you girls want to be a girl that is a HOMEWRECKER. who broke up a marriage and got chased out of a hotel room by the angry wife with a butchers knife. And but a fake bleach blond that ahs the IQ of a pickle and already needs another nose job." I said

"told you it would be good." Alice said to Edward that were sitting back and enjoying the show.

"Also guys you want to be with a girl that doesn't know what a dick is or can give you a real happy feeling. And if you want her to fake it you don't have to tell her too she just will." I said and finished it off with a "HOMEWRECKER." And jumped of the table

"ISABELLA OFFICE NOW" the principal yelled I just shrugged and went to the office.

"That was unbelievable finally some told her something just say that you got a weeks worth of detention and that's it you can go now." He said and I ran to the cafeteria

"How did you know." Lauren said menacingly

"I have connections and if you ever flirt with my boyfriend again I will have you arrested by him. You know him tall blond sexy name Officer Chase." I said and went to Alice and Edward

"That's your boy friend he is like 25 and your 17 that's like rape." Jessica said

"No I'm 19." I said and sat down and they left.

"Finally they leave. By the way how did you know that she was a home wrecker?" Edward asked

"Edward this is forks everybody knows everybody business plus Chase was the one that pulled apart Lauren and that anger wife. Right bella?" Alice said

"Yep you better watch out Edward they'll start talk. Oh my phone is ringing." I said and answered the phone

"What up Em?" I asked over the phone.

"Hey were in Forks we week off and I was wondering if we could use the big dining room cuz we thought about inviting Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle for diner." he said

"What for Em.?"I asked

"So that we can announce that me and Rose are getting married oh and tell Alice to take Rose dress shopping and to keep it a secret plus I want it formal. She is at Edwards by the way." He said

"Any request for food." I asked

"Make your famous triplate dinner the one with the tomato soup. So how bought it?" He asked

"Fine I'll tell the guys bye Em." I said and hung up.

"So what did the goof ball want?" Alice said

"Well they got they get the week off of school and are here in Forks. He want you to go and pick up Rose at her house and her take dress shopping and keep it a secret, take the truck home and you can use your Porsche." I told her as I have her the keys

"Why?" Edward asked

"I need a ride from you Edward to the grocery store to make the dinner I made on Friday. Cuz Emmit is going to propos to her again but in front of Carlisle and Esme. It's formal so Alice you have to take Rose shopping and buy me a dress while you're at it. Also Edward I was hoping that you can help me you did a good job when we made breakfast together." I said with my big puppy eye as we walked out of the cafeteria

"Fine how did you get this power over me.?" He asked

"Don't know." I and Alice said at the same time.

"Fine after I'll meet you that the car after school." He said and walked to his class

I walked into my mechanics class and I noticed that it was only guys 'wow this is sad' I thought to myself.

"Ah you must be Isabella." The teacher said

"Yes I'm Bella." I responded

"Okay take a seat next to Tyler." He said gesturing to some guy that was looking at me like a piece of meat.

"Well since Bella is the only girl here I guess its only far that we have her explain what type of engine this is." The teacher said god what's his name oh yeah Sandin

"What do you want to know what size? What type of engine it is?" I asked and the guys just stared at me like I sprouted a second head.

"Both." Sandin said

"size is 2.1 and it can go in to any kind of compact car." I said then getting up and to the motor and added "Now if you want that baby to go fast then all you do is place this wire here and you add the Nox gas wire here and you got yourself a illegal car." I said walking back to my seat.

"So you fix up illegal cars now? And where did you learn?" Sandin asked

"Tokyo and internet." I said

"okay right and I graduated from Harvard." Sandin said

"Ha ha laugh all you want. But the bell is going to ring in about a minute and my time is precious good day sire." I said and left.

Pe passed in a blur I didn't do anything because I didn't have the cloths and I had to buy some after class. So I did buy then new one cause god no I was going to buy used I don't know were most of these shorts and shirts have been. then I spotted Edward and I noticed that my babe was gone so that meant Alice left.

"Hey there sexy." I said

"hey so ready to go." He asked

"Duh I have until six to make this dinner and its already three so step on it Ed-man." I said and we sped of to the grocery store.

1 hour later

We finally reached the house and it was time to start cooking.

"What do I do?" Edward asked

"Get the lettuce out and chop it up then get two carrots and grade them with the cheese grader chop onion and the colored cabbage." I said

"will do." He said and went off at work and finished in 20 minutes.

"Now what get the Rague out and cook it in the pan. Okay the angel hair pasta is done the breaded chicken is done the salad is done I'll put my secret dressing on it." I said and got the Italian dressing out of the frig and added basil and oregano.

"So that's your secret dressing." Edward said

"Hey you have to admit its good." I said

"Yeah I guess your right. so what's the dish with the chicken called?" He asked

"We are home." Alice Yelled. as she walked in the kitchen.

"That smells good I'm so glad that we get to have that again I loved it when we had it on Friday." Rose said

"SO YOU NEVER TOLD US THE NAME OF YOUR SPECIALTY." Alice yelled

"What the hell Alice what was that for." I asked

"Sorry I'm a bit upset this lady was fighting me for the dress that I wanted to buy you." She said

"Well get ready cuz you guys only have until 5:30 to be down here." I said as the left to Alice's room

"Bella Edward I have you thing I'll put them in your room bella." Alice said and scurried off

"Well the name is.." HE said

"Chicken parmesan. God." I said waling out to put the dishes at the table.

"You don't have to get angry about it. So you going out with Chase tomorrow?" He asked

"Yes and maybe you can tell me why he keeps repeating the same thing over again." I said getting mad.

"Calm down Bella I really don't know." He said putting his hands up.

"fine go to the cabinet that has the radio under it and get 3 white candles." I said and he left I got every thing on the table and waited foe Edward to come back with the candles.

"Here you go." He said and placed the candles on the holders. "Oh Alice is looking for you so you can go get ready. Oh can I use your books I need to do my homework." He added

"Yeah they are in the study so you can use it and please don't open the folder HM." I said

"Okay …you never told me your story." He said

"Tonight I promise." I said and went to get ready.

25 minutes After

Alice put me in a light blue dress that had little gems on it.it was spaghetti strapped and silver high heels. I went to go say hi to Esme and Carlisle and they were not getting old that's for sure.

"TIO!! TIA!!" I yelled meaning aunt and uncle in Spanish they loved Spain so I called them by the Spanish word for aunt and uncle.

"Bella." The yelled and hugged me both at one time.

"Wow honey you have really changed a lot." Esme said

"Hey Bella you taking steroids?" Carlisle said jokingly

"No uncle Carlisle I'm not." I responded

"Well do you guys know why Emmit told us to come all dressed up to have dinner with you." Carlisle said

"Not a clue. He just told me to make dinner and get ready. And hung up." I lied I was amazed at how well it came out even Edward looked surprised.

"Well I'm here lets eat." Emmit yelled and Rose came down with Alice at her side and Jasper came up out of the car looking kind of mad

"Hey Jazz what's wrong ." I asked

"Your brother." He simply said and went to say hi to Alice.

"Okay well since we are all here lets eat so let go to the dinning room and sit while I get your things ready well the first course." I said and ran into the kitchen but sliped and fell on my side. "I'm okay." I yelled

I went beck to the dinning room with two blows of salad and served them some and sat down.

"Bella this is delicious. Where did you learn how to cook?" Esme Asked

"Renee and classes." I said quietly

"Esme." Carlisle said

"Is okay I don't mind." I said

We ate that and I served the soup and every thing else until the time came.

**Emmit's pov.**

**Before the call **

Man I can't believe I'm going to do this she already agreed but man I still need to get her the ring. I think I'll call Jasper and see if he wants to go buy the ring with me.

"Yo jasper hey man I was wondering if you come with me to buy Rose's ring for her I'm proposing tonight I still need to call bella to make dinner but yeah c'mon man I need your help." I said

"Fine pick me up in 10 and isn't Bella at school." He said

"Nah man I mean yah she is but she still answers for her it don't matter." I said

"Fine get your ass over here then. Cause I really don't want to listen to my mom and Rose talk about what she did on spring break and how did it go and what classes she was taking up here. Just please hurry man." He said and hung up.

Jeaze big baby I wonder if bella took the truck man I want to ride that thing I seams like fun but hey maybe I'll take her car instead. So I hoped in her Ferrari and put the hood down cuz it stopped to rain and I raced off to jasper house and made it in less then 10 minutes.

"Dude she is so gunna kill you if she finds out that you took her car." Jasper said as he got in

"She is not going to find out." I said and sped off to the mall

**IN THE MALL**

"Yes can I help you with something. Wait your that famous producer's son oh god what's his name…" the dude that was supposed to be helping us said and I think he is gay.

"Emmit." I said

"Yeah man you are hot." He said

"Excuse me we just came to buy a ring for my sister she is getting married to this guy right here." Jasper said and pointed to me.

"Oh my gosh well I have the perfect ring of her and it costs 75,000 but its really pretty." He said as he walked to get the ring. Yep I was right he is gay.

"This due is gay." Jasper said quietly to me

"well what dose the groom to be think." The guy dude said. It was perfect it reminded me of rose.

"I'll take it." I said and he rang me up and we went down to the food court to have a bite to eat.

"Hey when are you going to call bella and tell her to cook." Jasper said

"Right thanks man." I said and called bella.

"What up Em?" she asked

"Hey were in Forks we have the week off and I was wondering if we could use the big dining room cuz we thought about inviting Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle for diner." I said

"What for Em.?" She asked

"So that we can announce that me and Rose are getting married oh and tell Alice to take Rose dress shopping and to keep it a secret plus I want it formal. She is at Edwards by the way." I said

"Any request for food." She asked

"Make your famous triplate dinner the one with the tomato soup. So how bought it?" I said And asked and that made my mouth water cuz man It was good.

"Fine I'll tell the guys bye Em." she said and hung up.

"What did she say." Jasper asked

"She said it was cool." I said and began to eat.

**On the way to the House**

"Emmit shut up already she is going to say yes." Jasper yelled

"No this is like giving her one last time to say no and I don't like that." I said getting worried

"Dude Bella's going to hurt you cuz I think that you left a mark on the siring wheel and you took her car with out her permition." Jasper said

"Dude back to Rose she is going to leave me man she is going to say no." I said as we parked in the drive way of the house. So I got out quickly before jasper and went to the door.

"Well I'm here lets eat." I yelled as I went to say hi to Rose and I hear bella ask jasper.

"Hey Jazz what's wrong." She asked him

"Your brother." He simply said and went to say hi to Alice.

**Proposing **

I got down on one knee and told Rose.

"Rosalie Cullen will you except me and love me for the rest of you life." I said

She looked suspired and said "Edward helped you out with the lines didn't he."

"Actually Rose I didn't." Edward said

"Really?" She said looking in my eyes

"So what do you say will you marry me?" I asked again.

"Come on Rose honey you know you want to say yes you have mine and your fathers blessing." Esme said

"YES!" she yelled and I slipped the ring on her third finger

**After every body went home except Edward.**

**Bella's pov.**

"Edward I'm going to tell you just let me take of these shoes god." I said taking them off them plopping down on the gig comfy couch and turned the TV to some show and put it on mute.

"Well." He said

"Fine what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Why did you leave?" he said

"Fine I'll tell you why I left. I was up in my room doing my home work just outing every thing away. I just hung up with you remember? So I heard my mom moan I thought it was her and my dad they had that tendency of doing it where ever. So I put on some music then I heard two gun shots then I went down to see what it was but then I noticed that my mom was dead so I screamed and ran up stairs and HE and another guy ran up for me but I pushed the panic button on the alarm and the cops were on there way, but he attacked me in my room and raped me then he was about to shoot me but a cop shot him in the head and he landed on me and the other guy well he got away and I killed him the first night you were here." I said

"Yeah and you went on killing two other people last week who were they." He asked

"People that get assigned to get killed." I Said

"but why did you run Bella we are your friends we had a right to know." He said getting a bit mad

"Because I felt dirty like I was a tramp it only happened when we were 14 Edward how was I supposed to feel why do you think I wore black in stead of the uniform and why do you think that I wore black make up and died my hair black?" I said

"I didn't of that I thought it was teen rebellions I joined you in that." He said

"I wasn't and you only did that for a week cuz the teacher got mad at you foe not wearing your uniform." I said

"So I sixteen I got a license I told Charles I wanted out of the state he said that he was going to send me to his home town Forks so I got sent here I was being home schooled and I got into the art of killing for a living while Charles sent his money I would save up and by my weapons cars bikes and not until last year when Alice and Left to go back to Cali I remodeled this dump." I said waving my hand in a circle in the air.

"Now I told you my secret now you have to keep it until you die so please don't say any thing." I said

"Don't worry I won't." he said and got up. "Well its late and I have to go home and hit the hay so bye bella." He said as we walked too the front door and I noticed my car in the drive way.

"That turd he took my car with out asking." I said

"Who did?" Edward asked

"Emmit did he is so going to pay." I said

"What are you going to do ?" Edward asked

"Change memory cards on the games and no more striper pole until me or Rose weld it on." I said

"Good bye my little evil guineas." Edward said and walked to his car. And I was off to work to get Emmit back.

**Hey I now I promised you guys this chapter yester day but I made it extra long so you can forgive me well I thought it was kind of funny on how Bella is getting her revenge. Oh and do you guys remember the incidents that Bella and Edward had when they were kids well the skirt thing happened to me once and to my friend buy for her she was hanging by her panties and Edward incident well that one is all thanx to my friend Jamie he is a guy ight.**

**Love**

** -98**


	7. Chapter 7: Heavens Coming

Hey this chapter is when Chase dies

**Hey this chapter is when Chase dies.(so sad) but I needed to do it soon cuz its going to take me about 4 chapter for her to get threw every thing maybe 5 chapter I'll se how it goes. **

**Chapter 7: Heavens Coming. **

**Bellas' pov**

"Bella I'll be there in about 20 minutes alright." Chase said over the phone

"Fine I'll see you here then." I said and hung up.

"Bella why are you so sad?" Alice asked as she sat on my bed with me.

"It that I feel like something bad is going to happen." I said

"don't worry bella its going to be okay." She told me

"Alice my car didn't start when we were going to school none of them did not even your guises start either." I said

"I'll tell Rose to look at them probably it was Mike, he snuck in so he can give you a ride to school." She said

"Alice can you promise that every thing is going to be okay I mean the last time this happen it was when my mom died." I said

"I promise you Bella that every thing is going to be fine. And you don't have to worry about me I'm a big girl now." She said mimicking the huggies commercial

"Fine lets head down and wait for Rose to get here." I sad and we went down stairs

"Hey where are the guys?" I asked

"At Edwards they wanted to have a guy's night." Alice said

"But its Tuesday we have school tomorrow plus if Em gets home after 12 I'll kill him." I said

"So why did you change the memory cards of the games systems and cut out the pole?" Alice asked as she flipped threw the channels

"Because he used my car without asking and he thinks that I don't know I mean he left the tank on empty and then my tires don't have the lines on them any more so that means he burned rubber way too many times yesterday." I said

"That's true so where is Chase taking you." Alice asked

"I think Port Angels to eat then we come back to the park its supposed t be a clear night no rain or clouds." I explained

"that sounds romantic." Alice said

"What are you and Rose doing?" I asked

"Same old stuff but I guess now we can start with plans since he proposed." She said

GING DONG DING

"I'll get it it's probably Chase." I said and answered the door.

"Hey beautiful." He said

"Heya your self you look handsome." I said

"Thank you ready to leave?" he asked

"ya once Rose is here." I said but then she was walking up the walk way.

"Yean we can leave them." I said "Bye Alice" I yelled in side and made sure I had my phone and work phone in my purse.

"So where are you taking me." I asked cause I had no clue I just told Alice that so she would bug me.

"I got Italian dinner waiting for us at Forks park because we are eating under the stars tonight." He said

"really that sound grate." I said as he stopped the car in front of the park.

"lets go." He said and opened the door for me

We walked to the table that he got for us. We sat down and waited in perfect silence not until I heard some one playing. Pachabel Cannon in D by Motzart . I love that lullaby it was my favorite and chase knew that .when I looked at him he was wearing the biggest grin on his face and those eye the ones that I always loved he looked so happy yet so sad I wonder why.

"Here you go sir, madam." I waiter guy gave us our food

30 minutes later

We were strolling down the park walking on a comfortable silence until I saw him turn to me.

"Bella dear you know I love you right that I always will no matter what happens I promised you that I was never going to brake your hart and I'm not but I want you to have this." He said and slid out a ring the most beautiful and looked expensive ring ever.

"Chase you don't have to I know that you love me I don't need gifts I told you that." I said

"I know but I need you to have something that you can see me in." he said and hugged me like it was going to be our last hug."(**hey guy I'm sorry but if you can find this song it will make the story much more interesting its called Requiem for a dream. By Moyzart.)**

Then out of no where I hear a bullet and Chase fell to the ground and was shivering.

"Chase stay with me please come on open you eyes." I said sobbing

" Bella…Isabella hold my hand… hang on to me…. I want to be with you always…find love… love again don't let this brake your hart love bella love again.i love you." He said and with all his strength he hugged me and then went limp.

"NOOOO!!WHY DO YOU TAKE EVRY THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY!!" I yelled to the heavens. then dug in my purse and got my phone out and called 911

"991 how can I help you ?" they asked

"come to forks park my boy friend got shot and I think he is dead." I said sobbing

"okay miss I'll send people right over but what are your names.?" They asked

"HE is Officer Chase Collins and I'm Isabella Swan hurry." I said and hung up and called alice

"Hello." It was Emmett

"Eeemmm... come help me chase got shot at please come to the park please Em please ." I said

I sobbed until I felt some one pull me off of chase.

"No let me go I will not leave him let me go." I yelled

"Bella come on we have to go they are taking him to the morgue come on they already called his mom." Emmett said

"NOOO!!" I yelled and hit Emmett in the chest and knocked the wind out of him.

Then I felt Rose and Alice pounce on me and I hit the ground.

"bella come on we have to go home lets go tomorrow we will go to the hospital." Rose said

I was about to say something then every thing went black.

**The next morning**

I woke up by my self felling empty very empty and y mind kept reminding me of what went on yesterday. so I got up and went to my stereo and put on a cretin song that fit my mood called Heavens coming by Wakefield. I put it full blast and then went to lock the door and noticed that it was raining hard I went to my balcony and sat on the chair I had there and noticed Alice's car pull out. She was probably gong to school. I was sitting like 6 hours with my stereo playing the same song over and over and noticed Edwards car pull up the drive way and Alice's right behind him they must have gotten out already.

**Alice's Pov.that morning **

"guys bella is up now." I said

"How do you know." Rose said

"Rose listen she put the stereo full blast she just wants to be alone." Jasper said

"guys I think we should check up on her, plus you Alice need to head to school cuz you need to pick up Bellas things, if you see Edward don't tell him any thing." Emmett said

"okay I wont tell him anything but he has a right to know he is Bella's best friend they lived every thing together." I said

"No Alice she need to figure this out on her own." Jasper said

"fine but I'm going up there when I come home." I said and left out the door

**After school and at Bella's Edwards pov **

I wanted to see bella all Alice said is that she wasn't feeling go today it must have something to do with the rumor that is going around school. I pulled up to her drive way and Alice right behind me and when I got out I noticed that bella was socking wet like if she has been sitting out there all day. And she looked dead like empty and it seams like she dose wants to die. So I ran up to the door and opened it up and noticed Rose, Emmett and Jasper on the couch just sitting there.

"What happen Bella id up there on her balcony drenched and looks like she wants to die what is going on." I said

"Edward." Alice said from behind me "Chase got killed yesterday when they were on there date he died in bella arms." Alice said with a single tire falling down her face. I ran up to bellas room and pounded on her door.

"GO AWAY!!" Bella yelled

"NO bella let me in or I kick this door down." I yelled back then nothing happened so I kicked it down and went to her balcony and picked her up

"Put me down Ass hole I said I wanted TO BE LEFT ALONE." she yelled

"Bella your freezing how long has you been out there." I asked d

"Does it matter I might as well die every thing I love goes away or gets killed." She said in a very quiet voice and I noticed that Emmett and every body at the door,

"I'll get her tub full of hot water she is going to need it I think her temperature went down and I think she might get pretty sick." Jasper said

"Rose call Dad and tell him to call Esme and for both of them to come over… NOW." I yelled at her and she went down stairs and I took Bella to her tub full of hot water and placed her there and she yelled because of the heat.

**30 minute later **

**Edwards pov.**

We were down stairs at the dinning table discussing what we should do about Bella. While she was up stairs sleeping with what Carlisle gave her so she wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

"I think she should come live with us Carlisle so I can take care of her she can drop out she already has her high school diploma." Esme suggested

"I think that is beast honey." Carlisle said

"No this is her home we are not going to take from it, plus Alice is here and so is Emmett and Rose basically moved in already." I said

"Edward I'm not a good cook I burn toast Emmet some what knows but for him cooking is called hiring some one to cook." Alice said "Bella is the one that know because of Renee." She added

"I'm moving in to take care of her until he can get better." I said

"Edward you already have a home due you cant just leave to come take care of bella." Jasper said

"I don't care she took care of me and I'm going to take care of her." I said and got up and went to my house to pick up my things and came back to Bella's house and unpacked my thing and put them in what Bella now labeled my room.

"Thank man when we three leave I would have been so worried of bella that I wouldn't know what to do." Emmett said patting me on the back

"I have to go in town tomorrow and pick out another door for her room come with me." I said

"Sure oh and Chases is having his funeral on Friday they set the date but the money is the thing they don't have they gave his car to his mom but they listing his case under lost."  
Emmett said

" I think it was pretty strange that they only killed him and not both of them." I said

"They think that they were only after him and they wanted to know if Bella was behind it but Carlisle talked to them and told them what she was going through and they ruled her out." Emmett explained

"Emmett not to be mean but its 2 a.m I think you should get some sleep I'll make sure bella doesn't do any thing stupid." I said and he went to his floor and I went to check up on bella and noticed that she was awake.

"Edward come here please." She said

"What's wrong bella." I said

" I want you to take me too Chases house please I want to talk to his mother." She said getting out of bed and to her closet and put on some windbreakers and a black hoddie

"Bella its 2 A.M she is probably sleeping." I said

"No she is waiting for me I called her already." She said and went down stairs and I followed her as she got in the passenger seat of the Volvo and I drove her to where she told me to go.

"Come with me Edward I don't want to be alone when I do this." She said and got ouot and I followed her.

"Hello Elise." Bella said as a lady answered the door .

"Bella come in." she said "and who is this." She added

"this is Edward." Bella said as we walked in the living room.

"Edward would you mind coming with me for a bit." Elise said

"Sure ." I said and got up from the couch,

"My son wanted me to give you this I don't know what is in it he just said that when a Edward comes with bell to give him this." She said and handed me the letter.

"Mrs. Collins I'm sorry about Chase." I said

" I wasn't your fault you don't have to say sorry." She said "he wants you to read it." She added

It read:

_Edward,_

_When you read this I may be dead or close from it the man that killed will be dead by Saturday so don't let bella go and do something stupid please help her I bet she locked her self in her room listening to a cretin song about dieing and her out in the rain. That's how we met the neighbors were worried so they called me and I broke down her door and her bedroom door. this happen when she recently moved to forks she didn't eat she didn't for days so please Edward Help her guide her, love her. Yeah I know the way you look at her they way you say her name I was like that with her so Edward I know that she loves you to he told me before we went out but she said she loved me and I know that those feeling that she has for you are still there. SO Edward help her please help her find love to be free again. AND TELL HER THAT I LOVE HER._

_ Chase Collins _

**Bella's pov during the time when Edward is taking with Elise.**

"Bella" Jane, Chase's sister said

"Jane come here." I said

"Bella are you okay." She asked

"No I feel like I'm dieing Jane." I said

"I know how it feels." She said

"Jane how do you like your life." I asked

"Not so much." She answered

"I'm going to give you guy's money cuz I know that Chase was the one paying everything so you your mom and your brother don't have to worry about anything your going to be rich I know that chase said that his car is yours here are the extra keys." I said giving them to her

"Thank bella" she said hugging me. and running off to her room and then Elise and Edward came back.

"Elise I' want to pay for every thing I'm going to give you money so you can pay of the house the bills everything its going to be 1 billion dollars so you can take care of every thing its in a account under your name here is the Debit card the check books every thing that you need is in that folder." I said

"Thank you bella thank you I owe you my life I will never forget this." She said as he hugged me

"No its okay just take it and take good care of it when you have trouble with any thing just call me." I said and leaned closer to her to wispier something in here ear. "Jane and Sam have an account to with 2 billion dollars in it the bank is to not touch one cent of that money there id a box in the bank with every thing that you need to know here is the key to that box." I added and gave her the key.

"Thank you bella thank you ." she said and Edward and I went back to the house to se if I can sleep because the medicine that Carlisle gave me was barley kicking in.

**i know so sad but it cam to me especially when I was listening to Requiem for a dream By Moyzart. And Heavens coming by Wakefield but I know its sad and I feel like an Ass for what I'm about to say. Please tell if it was good.**

** Love -98 ;..(**


	8. Funarel

Chapter 8 funarel

Chapter 8 funeral

Bella's Pov

These couples of days have been hell on earth like something is out to get me and Edward waiting on my hand and foot well it gets really annoying. And by the looks of the clock he should be here in a few.

"Morning Bella." Edward said as he came in to my room.

"Morning." I said

"Here you go, I brought you breakfast; Plus something I am supposed to give you." He said and put my breakfast in front of me and I saw that writing.

"When did he give this to you?" I sad while my voice cracked

"The day we met." He said "He wants you to read it." He added

"No shit Edward." I said then opened the letter.

_Bella,_

_Hi baby well its me Chase well if you are reading this its because I got shot at I told Edward that this was going to happen. The only reason that this was going to happen is to save you baby. I hawked in to Fathers computer and when your name or anybody that you mentioned like. Edward, Alice, Emmit, Rosalie, Jasper, and last but not least Charles your dad if they pop up on the database there name gets erased. But I had to give up my life to protect you Bella I love you and just between us don't worry Edward didn't read this but I think he likes you. So Bella please don't end up like how we met the first time. And if helps the second time we met I loved when you trained me to be a hitman those were the most wonderful weeks of my life. Take care and I will always Love you Isabella. _

_**Love. Chase. : )**_

"Oh my god." Was all I said and started crying

"No Bella don't cry" Edward said intently hugging me.

"How can't I he died for me, I feel like it was my fault that he died, his mother should know how he died; not because it was a serial kill on the loose that killed just because?" I rambled.

"Shhh bella it's not your fault he loved you that's why he did that for you; Angela called she said that they will get a sub for you because they really loved Chase and that they are giving you some time off." He said

"Thank you I think I should get ready for the funeral thank for the food but I'm not hungry." I said and went to the bathroom to get ready.

My clothes were already laid out it was a pair of black dressy pants and I white button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of boots. When I was done I just straitened my hair and put it half down and half up just to get it out of my face. So now it is time to go down stairs and confront the family also Emmit and Rose plus Jasper are going to Seattle to school once everything is over.

"Bella may I come in?" Alice asked

"Sure Alice." I answered

"Bella are you ready to go? The ceremony starts in about 20 minutes." Alice said as she came in.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as I walked by her to my closet to get my long black coat.  
"Lets go." I said and we both went down she took the left stair case and I took the right**. (its double stair cased house).**

**At the barrel**

"Bella its okay to cry." Emmit stated

"It's alright Em. Plus I can't cry any more it hurts." I responded

"We are al gathered her to day to pay our respects to the Collins Family and to Isabella Swan Chases Fiancé." The minister began.

**20 minute later ( I'm sorry I usually zone out when its this part at funerals. Because hello you are sort of crying.)**

"Bella lets go now they have him save six feet under." Emmit said

"Shut up Emmit!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Its okay I don't mind I knew it was meant to be." I said as I started to walk to the car.

"Bella let me drive." Edward said

"Sure" and I handed him the car keys.

"Edward why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"He told me not to." He stated

"Oh whoopee well guess what if you would have told me this wouldn't have happen!" I yelled

"Bella calm down." Edward said getting angry as well

"No Edward this is your fault as much as it is mine! Edward you could have you told me." I was whispering at the end.

"Bella I'm sorry." He said as he turned off the car

"I don't want to hear it." I said as I closed the door.

I unlocked the front door and ran to my room and once in there I locked my self in. I didn't want any one to find me to bother me to come anywhere near me. I'm going to die like the low scum that I am.

**3 days later.**

"Bella open the door!" Alice commanded

"Bella come on this is not what you are supposed to do." Edward said

"Leave me alone." I yelled at the door.

"No Bella we are Family and I' not going to stand this you haven't eaten or dank anything for the past 3 days." Alice said

"Bella honey can you please open the door." Esme's voice rang through the door. Oh my god what she made smells so good.

"Bella please this is not healthy." Carlisle said

"Only Esme and Alice can enter." I said as I walked to the door. Then as I opened the door and I was flung across the room by Edward pushing the door open. Then it all went black.

**Edwards's pov **

"What do we do Dad?" I asked Carlisle

"I think she got a concussion nothing to big but we should try to wake her up and if she doesn't we have to go to the hospital." Carlisle responded

**20 minutes later **

"Look she's waking up." Alice sang cheerfully.

"Bella honey can you hear me?" Carlisle asked

"Why I'm I on my bed? Hoe did I get here?" Bella babbled.

"Bella what is the last thing you remember?" Esme asked

"Hitting the dresser." She answered

"Are you okay Bella." I asked.

"yeah I'm fine. Guys can I talk to Edward alone." She asked everybody.

"Sure." Esme answered for everybody.

"You know I was think a lot when I was unconscious." She began

"Really." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Well anyways I was think and I thought about what that letter said and I think I shouldn't dwell on the past." She said

"Your right you shouldn't." I responded

"I know I've done loads of stupid stuff: run away, kill for no reason, and get my heart broken more then one time. But I think its time for a change Edward, will you help me?" She asked

"Sure but first lest go down stars and eat." I told her.

"Thank god cuz I'm sick of tap water." She said while I let out a chuckle

"MMM… what smells delicious?" Bella asked

"Oh honey... thank god you've come down stairs." Esme said as she gave Bella a hug

**Hey everybody I know what you are thinking "what does she want" I'm I right well I'm sorry I've been busy with summer session and before well I was busy on just graduating.. plus to make it up to a lucky some one I'm looking for a BATTA who is interested? Just send me a message of my fanfic profile or a review… I'll be waiting ;) Love you guys always**

** -98**


	9. Recovery and New York BABY!

_+ 0o0o0oo0 +_

_**Few months later**_

_**June 6 at 8 o'clock**_

_Well its been a month since every thing has happen I fell into a normal rutine online courses for school and then on Monday Wednesday and Friday I had class at a culinary arts school in Port Angels. Well today Emmett and Rose and jasper are coming down for a visit and I think that's them now._

"_Bella you home!" Emmett yelled _

"_Coming down!" I yelled back I rushed down the stairs and jumped into Emmett's arms _

"_Hey wheres Alice?" He asked _

"_I don't know she said she was going to ask or get something from Esme I don't know so where is everybody?" I asked _

"_At Esme's they wanted to spend there time with family. By the way were is Edward?" He asked as we sat at the living room._

"_Oh he moved out a few weeks ago he saw that I was doing fine and so he left me and Alice to our girl time but his stuff still remains here Alice baught him things when he left just in case." I explained_

"_oh okay well I'm going to my room to get settled." he said and left _

"_Bella what happen to my room in the basement.!!" Emmett hollered as i was in the living room watching tv._

"_I put in a home theater. Do you have a problem with that?" I said _

"_No but where I'm I going to sleep.?" he asked like a little kid even jumping up and down._

"_here come on you share the second floor with Alice." I said and led him to his room. _

_**(Hey guys if you realy want to See bellas house PM me and I'll send you the link. And in the PM leave your e-mail…don't worry I'm not a perv but trust me it's a beautiful house**__. Along with other things in this chapter.)_

_then the door bell rang_

"_I'll get it it's probably the guys." Emmet said_

"_Okay." I said and kept on putting some of his clothes that he was going to leave here._

"_Bella come down it some of my friends and the guys." Emmett hollered._

_Thank god I got ready when I got home, so I just checked my self in the moir and went down stairs._

"_Hey Bella." Rose said hugging me _

"_hey Rose I moved yours and Emmett's room to the second floor because I put in a home theater in the basement." I said _

"_Oh that's cool. come on I want to introduce you to some of Emmetts friends." she said pulling me along._

"_Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked_

"_Her room don't worry. They haven't seen each other in a while leave them alone." she said "Hey there you are?" she said to a pretty built guy._

"_Hey Rose is this the famous Bella Emmett is always talking about?" the guy asked _

"_Yeah Ray this is Bella. Bella this is Raymond aka Ray." Rose said and walked away._

"_Hi nice to meet you." I said to Ray_

"_Hey nice to meet you too Bella. So what is it like to live with Emmett?" he asked _

"_it's a work out." I said laughing _

"_So was this your idea. The party I mean." He asked _

"_Yes and no. yes because I wanted to get my mind off of school. and no because well its Emmett's place also and he wanted a party." I explained _

"_I'm really sorry but I don't normally do this and I don't know what to talk about I'm really shy and Rose is the one that invited me." he said _

"_Ray what's your last name." I asked _

"_Silva. Why ?" he asked _

" _I think you went to my prepatory in California Malibu." I stated _

"_Which one ?" he asked _

"_Alyria the Alyria Armadillos." I responded _

"_Yeah I went there…Wait I think I had you in my Honors English, advance calculus, and advance physics classes." he said _

"_Yeah I was your partner for all of those classes." I said _

"_Oh my god Bella this is you. What happen to our chest less assless Bella." he said giving me a hug._

"_Hey pretty boy keep your hands off Bella!" I heard some one yell and I torn from Ray by Edward _

"_Edward its okay I know him…" I said but was cut off by Edward _

"_Yeah I saw you talking to him for about 15 minutes." He said with an angry hint to his voice _

"_No Edward I used to go to school with him back in California do you remember Ray Silva well this is him." I said pointing to Ray._

"_Oh crap dude I forgot you even existed." Edward said giving one of those mocho hugs._

_They stayed talking for a while and I went to take a look see who els was here lots of funny guys and some wired creeps so I went back to Ray and Edward._

"_Well it time for me to go its already 2 A.M and mostly everybody has left already ."I said _

"_yeah I should get going to or my Aunt is going to get mad" he said _

"_where do you live." Edward asked _

"_Oh I visited my anut in port angels its only a 20 minute drive don't worry." Ray said _

" _Hey here take my number call me when you get home." I told Ray_

"_Kay talk to you later." he said as me and Edward walked him out the door. then we walked back in and noticed it was only me and him._

"_Want something to eat?" I offered _

"_sure anything you have made is good for me." Edward said so I just heated up some lasagna in the oven._

_Then the phone rang." Hello" I said _

"_hey Bella its me Ray I just called cuz you told me too and I got home safe." Ray said _

"_Good well good night." I said and hung up the cell. And went back to talking to Edward._

"_So you going to school in Seattle or Port Angels" I asked _

"_Online classes that's what I'm taking. You?" he asked as I put the platter in front of him so he could make his piece._

"_Online classes every Tuesday and Thursday from 7 in the morning to about 9 at night. Then there is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I go to the PA culinary arts school. Then I'm going to New York in about 3 weeks to a Culinary school there." I told him as we ate._

"_Well its getting late I think we should head up to bed." Edward said _

"_Yeah let me just turn off the oven and well Emmett will be down here in a bit if he and Rose well you know. He must come down and every time they do it to eat I feel sorry for Alice and Jasper." I said _

"_Okay so lets head up then." he said as I turned of the oven._

"_Yeah." I said and we both went to our rooms_

_The next morning I woke up to banging. which better not be Emmett and Rose. Nope it is mostly Alice banging on my door._

"_What do you want Alice.?" I asked _

"_We are eating breakfast do you want to join us?" Alice asked _

"_What time is it?" I asked _

"_2 in the afternoon." she responded _

"_Oh okay I'll I think I'll just join you know." I said _

"_Bella are you sure.?" Alice asked _

"_Yes I'm posative" I said closing the door be hind me and walking to the kitchen _

"_Wow Bella you look hot." Emmett yelled _

"_What are you taking… about" I asked as I looked down to see what I was wearing I was in my panties and bra "SHIT!!" I yelled and ran to my room to actually put on some clothes then I went to actually eat._

"_shit Emmett i don't want to hear it." I said as I walked in to the kitchen_

"_Fine ruin all the fun." he said as he crossesed his arms_

"_So what are we doing to day?" I asked _

"_Alice wants to go to a knew club that opened in port Angels." Edward said _

"_I guess I can handle that I mean if I don't get waited I'm good. So when are you guys heading back to school.?" I asked Rose Em, and Jazz_

"_Bell its June schools over we are not the ones taking summer courses." Emmet said _

"_Guys how about this summer we go to New York I have to take a few classes up there. Unless you guys want to stay here." I told them_

"_NO!" they all yelled _

"_No you don't want to go with me." I said acting stupid._

"_Bella don't be stupid of course we'll go with you." Rose said_

"_When do we leave?" Jasper asked _

"_In three weeks or we can go earlier, if you want?" I asked _

"_Earlier please so we can go shopping." Alice squealed _

"_But the only question that is left now is." Emmett began with a serious face like the guy from Deal or No Deal.. "Plane or RV!!/" he squealed out _

"_Guys that's up to you and if we go in RV we are going to leave we are going to leave on next Monday and if on plane we will be leaving next Friday/" I explained _

"_Bella how long are we going to stay there?" Edward asked _

"_We come back on the sixth of August. Depending on the travel arrangements." I said _

"_I say we take the RV." Alice said _

"_RV?" I asked the guys_

"_Yess" they all said in unison _

"_Then its settled we leave on Monday and I'll make the living arrangements right know." I said _

_We all eat our food while alice decided what our plans we going to be over the next couple of days. So I went to my study and followed by Edward that I guess he was going to our piano room that room was new I recently put it up a few weeks ago with a baby grand piano. SO I went to my study but Edward fallowed me to the study and sat on one of the chairs._

"_Hang on Edward if you want you can use the piano in the next room." I suggested _

"_Sure I'd like that." he said and went to the piano and a soft wonder full peaceful melody cam out._

_So I called New York to see if I can get a pent house or an apartment for two moths._

"_New York city apartments my name is Staci how may I help you to day?" the receptionist asked _

"_HI Staci I'm looking for a luxurious apartment or condo with three rooms and loads of pace." I said _

"_Okay there is one __Ideal family home. Huge 3BR apartment in prewar/doorman building on 88th between Park & Lexington Ave. Apartment features include: Large bedrooms w/great closet space, huge formal dining room, large living with very impressive wood-burning fireplace, high ceilings with crown moldings, state-of-the-art kitchen with washer & dryer, ample closet space throughout apartment. Unit has a very good layout..NO wasted space! Great family home in one of Manhattans exclusive neighborhoods. " Staci said _

"_Hang on Staci I'll get some one." I said in the phone "Edward come here." I somewhat yelled._

"_Coming." he said and was at my side in a second the I told him what Staci told me _

"_Well that sounds good for Alice with the space but is it near where your schools at?" He asked and I nodded _

"_Okay Staci you're on speeker so the other people can hear toy." I said _

"_Okay well the is another place its _

_TOP-OF-THE-LINE, CONDO-QUALITY FINISHES NEW LUXURY BUILDING VIEWS, SPACE, LIGHT, LOCATION! HUGE PRIVATE TERRACES. EVERY CONCEIVABLE AMMENITY. 44,000 SF HEALTH CLUB WITH POOL. ON-SITE PARKING, CONCIERGE, MAID, VALET SERVICES AVAILABLE. CHERRY & MAHOGANY FLOORS, SUB-ZERO, VIKING STOVE & OUTDOOR GRILL, MIELE W/D & DW, MARBLE BATHS W/WATERWORKS FIXTURES, JACUZZI TUB, WALK-IN SHOWER. TOP CLASS LIVING!" Staci said _

"_We'll get that one Staci thank you." Edward said _

"_Yes sir." She said and started explaining price and when that came she stuttered " __ 14000.00 per month." she said _

"_Okay we'll take it for only three months and I'll send you a check in advance with the three months pay with an extra two thousand." I added _

"_Yes ma'am I'll send you the forms to sign and that will be everything." she said _

_2 hours later _

"_We got the apartment and you better get ready cuz I also got it furnished by an old friend that lives in New York." I said and everybody cheered._

_+ 0o0o0oo0 +_

_**Well I finally updated and nobody said that they wanted to be My Betta offer still stands Also I put the picks here because well my profile has gone bonkers on me agan well love you guys and I will updated soon,… I just have to get used to this laptop….REVIEW please**_

_**Love **_

_**-98**_

_**Hey guys if you realy want to See bellas house PM me and I'll send you the link. And in the PM leave your e-mail…don't worry I'm not a perv but trust me it's a beautiful house**__. Along with other things in this chapter.)_


	10. GOOD AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys long time no up load.. well the thing is that I had a very hard two years well first of all HAPPY 2010!! I am so sorry I will start to up load my stories… I know I said this millions of times but this time it will happen.. I am not joking well I haven't updated anything cuz this is how my left went for the last two year family trouble, boyfriend trouble. I leave family for alil bit, I come back, me and BF breakup, I get new BF and we get engaged I started sophomore year and well I fall in love with my BEST FRIEND THT IS A GUY! (ignore the caps lock) well yeah he is actually inspireing me to write again so i am writing again.. and wehen i figure ouyt where i want to go with thease stoirs that will be no later then 2/27/10 that i will be poasting the next chapter!!!! BUT THIS ONE I WILL NOT PROMISE IT BECause i will have my anivrsary the next day.


End file.
